THE CHRISTMAS PAGEANT
by Rachael728once
Summary: OUTLAWQUEEN AU - Regina Mills usually throws herself into the annual Christmas Pageant for her dance school but when she meets a man on Black Friday; the holiday season heats up and things are about to change . . .
1. Chapter 1

**THE CHRISTMAS PAGEANT**

 **DECEMBER 2016 - #OutlawQueen**

 **Don't ask me where my motivation came from for this but it just came out of nowhere. I started this in early December. I've broken it down into three parts! It was originally supposed to be just a OS. Merry Christmas to my amazing #Outlawqueen friends! XOXO! P.S Even though this is Christmas themed you better believe this story is RATED M – for obvious reasons.**

 **PART ONE**

Regina Mills hates Black Friday. She was still exhausted from baking, cooking and slaving over Thanksgiving dinner. Even though she'd only hosted for a few of her closest friends and family members it didn't matter. She was dead on her feet. But, she would do anything for her son and this year he'd asked for a PS4 – again. She'd missed out last year and she wasn't going to let that happen again. He'd recently turned fourteen and all his friends had one. So, here she was with her younger sister Mary standing outside in the bitter cold waiting on line for _Locksley Toy's_ to open. It was the most impressive and popular store for miles and they had advertised one hundred PS4's in stock. She was getting one – or else. Mary was excited to join her. She was planning to buy her three year old son Neil a few gifts. Her little sister was always up for an adventure. Regina couldn't wait to get the hell out of here and fall into bed. They were huddled together and Mary looked behind them "I can't believe how many people are lined up for this."

"This is insane. I doubt we'll be doing this next year," Regina replied.

"Henry will be so happy. David and I want to get him two games."

"I'm sure he'll be very excited." Another hour went by and finally one of the store's associates came out and handed everyone in line a voucher for the popular game console. She was number twenty. Then, they were forced to wait for another thirty minutes until finally the doors opened and people were handed a shopping cart as they entered and a PS4. Regina smiled triumphantly at her sister and then they began to browse around. It was completely packed. But somehow the store employees kept everything organized and the people who didn't receive a voucher were actually given rain checks for the sale price. Everyone won in the end. Regina was surprised how easy it had been. Her and Mary walked around for a bit and then decided they better go check out the video games at the front of the store. They were shocked when they realized the shelves were practically empty already "Oh' my God! I'm an idiot! We should have done this first. What is wrong with me?"

"It's alright," Regina said.

"No, it's not! How could I be so stupid? Henry needs more than one game to play on that thing!"

Regina placed a hand on her sister's shoulder but before she could say anything an accented deep voice interrupted them "Ladies is everything alright? Can I help?" They both looked over and Regina couldn't help but stare at the tall, blue-eyed, very handsome man who was offering his services. Mary started speaking to him immediately and Regina couldn't help that for the first time in . . . forever the butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults and her throat was slightly closing. She couldn't help but notice the way his dark green dress shirt clung to his chest and his black pants . . .

Her sister was saying her name "What?"

"Mr. Locksley asked you what games Henry wanted; he has extra in the back," Mary said.

"Oh' . . . I'm so sorry. I'm exhausted. Mortal Kombat, A superhero fighting game; I'm not sure the name and a hockey one. Does that help," she asked him.

"Yes, I'll be right back," he said.

Mary turned and glared at her "What the hell?"

"What?"

"I can't remember the last time the mere presence of a man rendered you speechless. He is very cute but you were staring."

Regina could feel her face was slightly flushed and she cleared her throat "I'm really tired."

"You were completely zoned out. He owns this place; that much I found out. Maybe, you should try talking to him and strike up a conversation."

"I just looked like a crazy loon. Not a chance," she replied.

A few seconds later; Mr. Locksley came back with not only the three games Henry wanted but two hot chocolates; one for each of them "That's very generous of you. Isn't it – Regina," her sister said as she shoved her slightly.

"Yes, thank you for the games also. My son is going to be very excited," she said as she took the cup from him.

"Oh' how old is your son? Mine is ten."

"Henry is fourteen," she replied.

"I'm dreading the teenage years. I've raised Roland on my own since he was born. You'd think working here I'd be an expert but not even close," he admitted.

"Well, so far it hasn't been too bad and I'm sure you're doing fine," she said as she took a sip of her drink "Thank you again but we really should be . . . Oh' did you see which way my sister went," she asked turning around and realizing Mary was gone.

He chuckled "She motioned that she was checking out. My name is Robin by the way," he said as he stuck out his hand.

She took it "Regina," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you. I'll walk you to the front door," he said releasing her fingers.

"Oh' that's not necessary. I'm sure you are very busy."

"I want to," he said as they started walking slowly toward the entrance to wait for Mary "I'm sure I'll see you again. You can't be all finished with your shopping?"

"No, I'll need to come back to shop for my nephew."

"It's just me and Roland. So, thankfully I'm finished with my shopping."

"Oh' I see.

She noticed he was wavering from foot to foot "Next time you're in you should ask for me. I could make you another hot chocolate."

She laughed "Is this the norm for you?"

"What's that," he asked.

"I don't know; flirting with your customers? Do you do that often?"

"Actually, no, I don't," he said seriously as he glanced into her face "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, I guess I'm just not used to it. Well, in that case I'll ask for you next time I'm here," she said smiling.

"Good." A minute or two later Mary was walking toward them with all the gifts they'd picked out "Thank you ladies. Have a nice evening."

They both nodded and headed outside "Not now – wait until we get to the car," Regina told Mary. Robin watched them leave and ignored the feelings in the pit of his stomach. His night had only just begun. There was much to do. It's Black Friday after all.

A week later; Regina let her dance class out early. They'd been rehearsing so much for the upcoming Christmas Pageant and they deserved a break. Besides; she wanted to get a few Christmas presents for Neil and stocking stuffers for Henry. As she drove she couldn't help but wonder if Robin was working. He did tell her to ask for him the next time she was in the store. The truth was – she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. He seemed nice, owned his own business and was a single father.

Also, he looked very nice in his clothes and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to get to know him better. She parked the car, took a deep breath and headed inside. She grabbed a cart and then headed over to the service counter to ask for him. The young woman called his office and then informed Regina he'd be right down. She decided to browse the large candy section up front and grabbed a few small things for Henry. A minute or two later; she heard a voice behind her "Hello Regina."

She turned around and her eyes instantly deceived her as she looked him over "Hi Robin," she replied as she bit her lip and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. He was dressed in khaki pants today and a dark green polo shirt "Sorry, you're working."

"Don't be sorry. I was helping the guys in the back stock the shelves. Did you want to come up to my office? I could use a break and a hot chocolate," he said smiling.

"Oh' alright but my things . . ."

"I'll make sure the girls put them aside for you," he replied as he jogged over to the counter and spoke to the ladies behind the counter. Once her cart was put away he motioned for her to follow him "My stock room is back there," he said pointing to the back left hand corner of the store. They walked through a pair of double doors and up a flight of stairs "I renovated and added a full kitchen and a giant office for myself last year," he explained.

Once inside the kitchen her eyes widened "Wow, this is amazing."

He motioned for her to sit down at the long table as he began to make their hot chocolate on top of the stove "I wanted my employees to have a great place to rest. Most of them are young and they are going to school. I remember what it was like in college. Anyway, this gives them a chance to eat a real meal and relax during their breaks. It's also good for me too though. I'm here often and sometimes Roland is as well. My father built this business from the ground up and after he died I took it over." She listened as he talked about his family and eventually he topped their drinks with whipped cream and they went to his office. That space was also impressive; a huge desk greeted them, there were several filing cabinets but to the right there was an additional mini fridge and a large sofa. They sat down on the couch and he placed his arm around the back "I'm sorry. I've been talking too much. Regina; what do you do?"

She smiled "No, it's alright. I'm a dance teacher. I own a small school on Main Street," she explained.

"Mills Academy perhaps?" he asked.

"You've heard of it?"

"I know your school puts on a Christmas Pageant every year. I've always wanted to go actually. My son saw it last year and loved it so much."

"Oh' I'm so glad. Yes, that's true. So, like you – this is my busiest time of year."

They both laughed and he cleared his throat "I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong but will you have dinner with me some time? Maybe, when we're not so busy?"

Her eyes widened "Oh . . ."

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have . . ."

"No it's fine . . ."

"I've never done this. It's just I can't help but feel something between us . . ."

"Yes," Regina said interrupting.

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

"You will?"

"My sister says I need to get out more. Actually, I have a suggestion."

"I'd love to hear it," he said as he leaned a little closer toward her.

"This Friday night is the holiday on the lake tree lighting ceremony in the park. We go every year; Henry, me, my sister and her family. Perhaps, you and your son could join us?"

"That sounds fun. I'm sure Roland would love it. I'll check my coverage and tell him tonight."

"Great," she replied.

"Would you like to have dinner before at the diner? My treat since it's my idea," he said.

"Yes, alright I think that would be lovely."

He stood "Let me give you my card – just in case," he said.

"Do you have a piece of paper? I'll write my number down – just in case," she teased. They exchanged numbers "Robin; don't be shy. Call me. I know what it's like to be a single parent."

He smiled brightly and bit his lip "Alright, I will." They walked downstairs; she got her cart and finished her shopping but not before Robin kissed the top of her hand and then went back to the stock room. Regina checked out and then once outside; she waited until she was in her car and driving away before she screamed like a teenager. Then, she called her sister on the Bluetooth.

Regina was shocked that Robin had called her – several times. It was apparent they were drawn to one another. Conversation flowed easily between them and they seemed to have much in common; movies, music, food, their children. He admitted to throwing himself into his work after his wife died and that he hadn't been with anyone in a very long time – years. He was surprised when she told him the same thing. She wasn't as nervous about their date; not after talking to him on the phone several times. Friday came quickly and they'd agreed to meet at the diner for an early dinner around five o'clock. Henry seemed happy for her but she was still somewhat afraid of his reactions to whatever . . . this was. When they walked in she saw Robin immediately sitting in a booth in the back of the restaurant. Granny who was the owner; said she'd be with them shortly to take their drink orders. The introductions were made and Henry insisted that Robin and Regina sit next to one another. They ordered their food; Pancakes for the boys, a turkey club for Robin and a BLT for Regina. They talked about school and work and when Roland found out Regina was in charge of the Christmas Pageant his face lit up "I want to help!"

Robin and Regina both exchanged glances and Henry spoke up "You could probably help me hand out programs," he said as he shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Really! That would be so cool," Roland said.

Robin didn't know what to say "Well, if you really want to and if it's alright with Regina?"

"Of course; if Henry doesn't mind he'll show you what to do," she replied.

"Nope," he said shaking his head. "I don't mind; it will be cool to have company."

"Awesome! This is so cool!" They all laughed and Roland and Robin seemed interested in the pageant. She didn't want to give too much away. When the check came he grabbed it; placed several bills down and sent Roland to the counter to pay for it."

Henry sat back "Thank you Robin; that was delicious."

"Thank you Henry for being kind to my son I can already tell he likes you."

"It's cool. I'll go check on him," he said as he stood from the booth.

Robin placed his arm on the back of the booth behind Regina "He's a great kid."

"Thank you. Roland is very sweet," she said smiling.

"He's going to talk about working the pageant all month long. Thank you."

"I love his enthusiasm; it's adorable," she added. He turned to face her and she smiled "What is it?"

"I should have told you straight away; you look lovely."

She bit her lip "Thank you. So do you – might I add."

He cleared his throat and smiled "Shall we go?" They stood and Robin tossed a few more bills on the table and he reached for her hand "May I?" She slipped her hand into his and they headed outside "I can follow you," he suggested.

"Mom, you know parking is crazy. We should take one car," Henry said.

"I can drive," Robin replied.

"Cool. Let's go," Roland said as he dragged Henry down the sidewalk.

"I guess that's been decided," Regina said laughing. They all climbed into Robin's black Equinox and it didn't take long before they'd arrived. Regina showed him the best place to park and then they all got out quickly.

"I have a blanket in the trunk. Should I grab it," Robin asked.

"Yes probably a good idea," she said. Henry offered to carry it while the four of them walked along and searched for a bench. Regina bravely slipped her hand back into Robin's grasp and he winked at her.

"Hey; there's Aunt Mary and Uncle David," Henry said as he and Roland ran ahead. It appeared her sister saved enough room for all of them but Robin offered to stand for a bit so David could sit. Introductions were made and Mary shot a wink at Regina. She couldn't help the heat that surged to her cheeks. He looked nice tonight. He was dressed casually in jeans and a button downed red shirt. Her thoughts were interrupted by her date's son "Papa what time are they lighting the tree," Roland asked.

"Should be soon," Robin replied.

"I bet it will be very pretty."

"I'm sure it will."

Regina couldn't help but notice Roland was shivering "Henry can I have the blanket?"

Mary, Neil, Regina, Roland and Henry all snuggled on the bench and David placed the blanket over them "Better," he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Roland replied. The women chatted and Regina tried her best to listen to Robin and David. They ended up standing to the side and were talking about work and then she heard her brother-in-law say "Regina was a serious dancer at one point. Sometimes she still lets loose." She groaned under her breath; she was going to kick his ass the first chance she got. She didn't tell just anyone about her dancing. It was private but David must assume something is going on with them which . . . she looked up and Robin was watching her. He smiled as their eyes met. Whatever was happening between them was intense and she liked it. She enjoyed feeling this way – it was new and exciting. A few minutes later; the music started; David and Robin stood behind the bench and a few seconds went by and the tree was lit with beautiful different colored lights.

The high school chorus was singing and Regina could tell Henry was watching his friend Violet. Roland snuggled close to Regina and she put her arm around him "It's pretty," he whispered.

"It is," she replied. Thirty minutes later; the chorus broke and Henry asked to go talk to Violet and Robin sat down in his spot. Mary stood so David could rest his back for a bit and placed Neil on his lap who was falling asleep.

"Did you enjoy that," Robin asked his son.

"Yes, it was nice."

"Someone is passing out," David said to Mary.

"We should probably get going," she replied. They packed up and it took a few minutes but finally everyone said goodnight and they waved to Henry.

"Do you mind if we give my son a few minutes," Regina asked.

"Of course not," they sat back and Robin placed his arm around her shoulder and Roland snuggled between them "Tired?"

"A little," he admitted.

"We can talk more about the pageant as it gets closer. But, I was wondering what time does the store close Christmas Eve?"

Robin sighed "Six but I can talk to my crew and work something out. I'd really like to see the show." Regina was distracted; she watched as Violet kissed Henry's cheek and they hugged. She ran off to join her classmates but Henry lingered and continued to watch her "My son is growing up," she whispered.

Robin rubbed her shoulder "It must be scary."

"A little," she admitted.

"It'll be alright. Henry seems like a good kid."

Regina smiled "He really is."

Henry started walking back toward them "Sorry, we can go now."

"It's alright. Roland; are you ready," Robin asked. Henry carried the blanket and once again Regina took Robin's hand as they walked to the car. They got in and he drove back toward the diner. They chatted about the show and the music and then there was a few seconds of silence.

Henry spoke up "Robin and Roland should come over tomorrow and bake cookies with us. Mom and I do it every year," he explained.

"That sounds fun," Roland said.

"Um . . . only if Regina says it's alright. I finish work at five tomorrow."

"Oh' . . . well my last class ends at three. So, I think that would be fine."

"Are you sure," Robin practically whispered.

"Yes, it'll be nice. Henry's right; it's always just he and I. I can make chili in the crock pot and you can join us for dinner." The boys were chatting in the back and Regina glanced out the window – she had to stop running. She deserved happiness and so did Henry. He suggested this so he could probably tell they liked each other. Robin was holding her hand and rubbing his thumb over her fingers. It felt nice and as crazy as it sounded – safe. He was gentle and kind and she already liked him. He pulled up next to her car and he told Roland to stay put. But, his son couldn't help but unbuckle his seat belt and hug Regina and then he gave Henry a high five. He buckled back in and Robin got out. Regina unlocked her car and Henry got in the passenger seat "Thank you for dinner," she said as she leaned against the driver's side door.

"Thank you for inviting us and I'm just going to ask one more time – are you sure about tomorrow?"

"It was my son's suggestion; obviously he must sense something about us."

"Right; well, I can honestly say if our kids weren't here – I'd kiss you goodnight with your permission of course."

She laughed "I'd let you but I'll take a hug." He wrapped her in his arms and when he pulled back he kissed her forehead. She opened her door "Goodnight Robin. I'll text you my address tomorrow."

"Goodnight. Bye Henry," Regina's son waved and he watched as they drove off. He got in the car with Roland and let out a breath – for the first time in years he was really interested in a woman again and it felt amazing.

Regina sent Robin a text with her address around noon the next day. She was busy with rehearsal until three thirty – they stayed a little late. She was cutting it close; thank goodness for Henry because he straightened the house for her and kept an eye on the chili. She quickly whipped up a batch of corn muffins to go with the meal and still managed to shower and change all before five. At ten after five; Robin sent her a text that they were on the way. Henry set the dining room table insisting that this was a special occasion because he couldn't remember the last time a guy had joined them for dinner. She blushed and then went to the kitchen to pull the muffins out of the oven. A few minutes later Robin sent her a text "I think we're here." Henry offered to run outside to greet them and a few seconds later she heard her son say "You can hang your coats in there and just leave your shoes by the door.

Mom is in the kitchen." She decided she better go meet them and she headed out to the foyer. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw their faces "They're taking it all in," Henry said.

"I can tell. Henry, can you show Roland around while I take Robin to the kitchen to finish up." She bravely took Robin's hand and led him to the next room "Say something," she said laughing.

"I'm sorry. You have a beautiful home. It's huge," he said leaning against the counter.

"Thank you my parents left it to me. Mary never really felt comfortable here. She moved out after they died."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Would you like a glass of wine or I have iced tea also?"

"Iced Tea sounds good," he replied. She started to fix his drink but he grabbed her hand "Regina, may I be so bold . . ." He pulled her into his arms and she snuggled against his chest "Hi," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled "Hello how was your day?"

He took a step back and leaned in and kissed her forehead "Busy and yours?"

"The same."

"Should I call the kids for dinner? Are we ready?"

"Yes, can you carry the crockpot to the dining room?"

"Sure," he replied. Once everything else was on the table Robin yelled for the boys and they came running "Roland, slow down."

"Sorry Papa," he said softly as he sat next to Henry "Regina your house is very big and pretty."

She laughed "Thank you Roland."

"Henry has so many comic books. His room is cool!"

"Maybe, he'll show me later?"

"Sure," Henry replied. Conversation flowed easily between the four of them. All of the boys; including Robin had a second bowl of chili and Regina even had a little bit more and when dinner was over Roland wanted to help her in the kitchen. So, Henry gave Robin the grand tour of the house. He couldn't believe how beautiful and pristine everything was but the family room was homey and Henry's room seemed comfortable. It was probably one of the most beautiful houses he'd ever been in. When Henry and Robin made their way back to the kitchen; Regina and Roland were already stirring chocolate chip cookie batter. They were standing at the island and Robin couldn't help but beam at them.

They were quite the vision. She looked lovely tonight. She was wearing a red sweater and simple black pants. He noticed her Christmas socks and he found them endearing. He was glad he dressed down in jeans and a black sweater; he was distracted by Henry who motioned for him to come to the other side of the room "You two can work on sugar cookies," Regina said. Once they started rolling out the dough; Robin noticed Henry was eating it raw "Henry Daniel Mills stop that!"

They both laughed "Does that taste good," Robin whispered.

"Yes but mom hates when I eat it like this," Henry admitted. They laughed and Regina yelled at Robin to stop encouraging her son. Everyone giggled and she shot him somewhat of a wink. His stomach turned and all he really wanted to do was pull her out of the room and kiss her senseless.

The chocolate chip cookies went into the oven and when they came out the sugar went in "What's next," Roland asked.

"Mom, we should do the white chocolate cherry ones," Henry suggested.

"That sounds delicious," Robin said.

"I love cherries," Roland replied.

Regina laughed "I guess that's settled then; Henry and Roland please gather the ingredients for the cookie; it's different from the other's we've done," she said. She went over to the sink to wash a few bowls but Robin gently pushed her aside to take over "Thank you," she said as he took her place.

"No, thank you Regina; this is the most fun we've had in a while."

"I like to bake," she said leaning against the counter.

"You're very good at it. I'm not much of a baker but I can cook."

"Oh' really; then maybe you can cook me dinner sometime."

"I'd love to," he said smiling.

"Are you two flirting," Roland asked suddenly from behind them.

Henry chuckled and shook his head "You know I am old enough to stay with Roland if you two want to go out one night."

"I have a babysitter named Belle but I'd rather hang out with Henry," Roland said.

They both turned around and Regina knew her face must be bright red but she bravely said "I'm finished with work most nights by five so it's up to Robin."

"I'd love to. I'll check my schedule. Thank you Henry."

"It's no problem," he replied.

"Papa when was the last time you went on a date?"

Everyone laughed but Regina could tell Robin seemed somewhat embarrassed "A while," he admitted.

"Alright you guys let's finish these cookies then we'll have hot chocolate." They worked quickly and Regina read the recipe off her phone and told everyone what to do. Once the cookies went into the oven Henry asked if they could turn the television on in the family room and watch a Christmas movie. Regina told them to start it without them – there were dishes to finish. Robin motioned for her to sit at the island and he rinsed whatever was left in the sink "I promised hot chocolate," she said.

Robin turned around "I can do it. I'm good at making hot chocolate," he replied winking at her.

She laughed "Good because I hate to admit it but I'm tired." She watched as he made the drink on top of the stove for all of them. She liked having him here. It was nice to have a man around. At the same time it felt strange and different. Regina was surprised she gave in so easily; they'd spent time together last night and here they were again. Now, Henry was offering to babysit so they could go on a real date. What would she wear? He caught her staring and she couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks "Sorry," she said.

"What are you thinking about," he asked as he grabbed four coffee mugs out of her cabinet and placed them down on the island.

"Honestly, it's nice . . . whatever this is."

He smiled and sat next to her "I'm really glad you decided to go Christmas shopping on Black Friday," he said teasingly as he cupped the side of her head with his hand.

She giggled and he bravely placed his forehead against hers "Robin," she said softly. They bumped noses and his mouth slowly and tenderly took hers in a sweet kiss. She scooted closer to him and his fingers cascaded through her hair. She moaned and their kisses grew a little bit more heated. They heard giggling from the next room and Robin pulled back from her. He kissed her a few more times and then the oven beeped signaling the last batch of cookies was done. Regina stood and took them out and then finished the hot chocolates. She put whipped cream on them and then Robin couldn't help it; he stood behind her and ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms "When can I take you out," he whispered in her ear.

She leaned back slightly and he wrapped his arms around her "Whenever you're free," she suggested.

"This week," he asked.

"On a school night," she questioned.

Robin shrugged "Friday then?"

"Sounds good; will you carry two of those mugs? I think the boys might be ready for hot chocolate."

"Yes milady," he said as he grabbed two of the drinks. The boys were watching ELF; she'd bought it for Henry last year. They all snuggled together on the sofa. Regina on one end and Robin on the other with the boys in the middle; at one point she got up to pack the cookies and then brought each of them a few. By the time the movie was over it was late and Robin knew they should be heading out "Roland we should be going."

"Oh' man I wish we didn't have to," he said.

"Well, your father and I are planning to go out on Friday. So, if Henry is okay with it you'll be back."

"Cool!" They put shoes and coats on quickly and then Roland hugged Regina "Thank you! Baking cookies was so much fun!"

"You are very welcome Roland and we'll see you on Friday," Regina said. Henry fist bumped Roland and then Robin and went to the kitchen.

Robin kissed the top of her hand "Shall I call you when I get home or are you going to sleep?"

"I'll text you and then we can chat," she suggested.

"Sounds good," he replied. He pulled her in for a quick hug and then kissed her cheek "Thank you again."

She took a step back and squeezed his hand "It was fun. Be careful driving. I'll talk to you later." He nodded and then Regina watched as Robin and Roland walked down the sidewalk. They turned around one final time and waved and then she closed the door. Henry was in the kitchen sneaking another cookie and she leaned against the counter "So, thank you for offering to babysit."

He smiled "You like each other. It's the least I can do."

"Are you okay with all of this," she asked.

"Yes, mom you deserve to be happy and Robin seems nice. Plus, it's Christmas time and . . . well I like that you're smiling again."

Regina hugged him "I love you Henry. Thank you."

"It's alright. Goodnight mom. I'm going to read and then go to bed." He left the room and she finished cleaning the kitchen and then also decided to head up to bed. Robin would eventually text her and they'd probably chat for a while. It had turned out to be a wonderful night and that kiss . . . she shook her head and started for the stairs. She wanted to shower before he called and maybe check out her closet – she'd need something nice to wear for Friday night.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

Whenever they had a chance at night – they talked on the phone. It was a great way to get to know one another and Regina really enjoyed their chats. A few nights he closed the store but he mostly worked days. She found out he had a reliable crew at his store and he was able to change shifts so they could go out Friday night and he would close Saturday. She was looking forward to it. She also found out Roland did in fact have a babysitter named Belle who'd been watching him since Robin's wife died. Belle had a newborn son of her own named Gideon so she was a stay at home mom but she watched Roland after school and sometimes on weekends. Regina shared her love of dance with Robin. One night she spilled her guts and he listened – he really listened. She talked about how when she was little all she wanted to do was dance but her mother looked down upon it and said she should be a doctor or lawyer but that's not what she wanted. Regina felt she was a true artist an entertainer even and that's what she dreamt of doing. But then one day she had a terrible accident with her ankle and the doctor's told her she had to give it up or she could really hurt herself. So, she taught the art of dance instead and it made her extremely happy; she loved teaching. However, sometimes when no one was around; she let loose . . . they talked about everything and anything. He was honest about his feelings toward her. He enjoyed their kiss so much; he couldn't stop thinking about it. She had giggled and admitted the same. Robin told her she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid his eyes on. She was taken aback so all she could say was "Thank you. That's sweet." Henry was right; it was nice having someone around the holidays. She was always alone and immersed herself into the show but this year she found that she was giving more responsibilities to her two assistants and they were thrilled for the opportunity. Regina was enjoying herself for the first time in a long while and even her son noticed. Friday afternoon rolled around and she asked Tink and Emma if they minded if she bailed early.

Her friends insisted they could handle the rest of rehearsal and as fast as lightning she grabbed her bags and headed to her car. She wanted to go home and get ready for her date with Robin. They were coming over around five; she was ordering pizza for the boys and she still wasn't sure what to wear. Henry was already home and he insisted he could order the food if she wanted to shower and change. Robin had said he wanted to take her out to a nice restaurant and then they'd "wing it" after. She decided on a little black dress and pumps even though it was freezing. She was determined to knock his socks off. She'd lost track of time and when she heard the doorbell ring; she suddenly panicked. She heard Henry talking to them and then calling up to her "I'll be right down," she yelled. A few minutes later; the doorbell rang and she knew it was probably the pizza so she ran downstairs but Robin was already there and paying for it. She went to the kitchen and Henry was getting drinks "Please do not eat too many cookies. I don't want anyone to be sick," she said seriously as she entered the room.

"Yes, mom two cookies each and that's it. I promise. We'll eat in here. Don't worry." She heard something behind her and Robin and Roland were now in the kitchen. It was as if time stopped; he was dressed in black pants and he had paired it with a dark green sweater. He looked – delicious. That was the first word that came to mind as she ran her fingers through her hair and cleared her throat.

They were both staring at one another and then Roland stepped up and gave her a hug. The boys sat down at the kitchen island and they began to eat "Call if you need anything. We'll try not to be too late," she said.

"We'll be fine," Henry said. "Please have a nice time and don't hurry home. It's a Friday night for Pete's sake." They walked out of the kitchen and Robin helped with her coat.

They headed outside but before they could start going down the sidewalk he quickly turned her around and backed her against the front door "I need a moment," he said seriously as he slammed his mouth on hers. This . . . was a surprise. It was a completely different kiss from the one they shared a few days ago and she couldn't get enough of him. It was hard, fast, and desperate even and when his tongue coasted over hers; she let out a moan and Robin groaned into her mouth. His fingers moved down her sides and she accidently swiveled her hips. He slowed their kisses and when their mouths finally released with a pop "Bloody Hell," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"You can say that again," she said.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist," he replied.

"It's alright. But, we should go." He took her hand and they walked to his car – it was time for dinner.

Dinner was indeed fancy. They went to a restaurant on the outskirts of town called Tiana's. It was different then what Regina was used to but the setting was beautiful and the food was phenomenal. Robin drank water and Regina ordered one glass of wine. They never stopped talking. They laughed, flirted, held hands, tasted one another's entrees and it was wonderful. They weren't rushed, the music was good but finally Robin asked if she was ready and they were heading out of the restaurant; his arm draped around her shoulder and hers around his back. Robin opened the door to his car for her and she climbed in and once he started the vehicle she asked "Where to now?"

He reached for her hand and kissed the top of her fingers "I have an idea but we don't have to."

"What is it?"

"I want to show you where I live," he said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh' . . ."

"We don't have to Regina . . ."

"No, I want to," she replied.

"You're sure? I know it's a lot to ask and we haven't known each other that long."

"I'm sure. Let's go." He leaned over and kissed her mouth quickly and put the car in drive.

He held her hand the whole time while she looked out the window "The lights are so pretty this time of year. Roland loves looking at them. The other night we drove around for quite a while."

She smiled "I love it too. Henry is getting older but I think he still appreciates the holiday and everything that goes with it." A few minutes later; they turned down a dead-end street and she shifted in her seat "You live in the woods?"

"Yes, I had a cabin built out here after my wife died."

"I've never been out here," she admitted.

"I think you'll like it," he said as they pulled up to the small log cabin. The outside light was on and she could see a wraparound porch with a swing. They started up the small set of stairs and Robin unlocked the door "I've never brought anyone here."

"Never," she asked somewhat shocked.

"No, just my friends but never a woman," he said softly.

"Robin, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," he replied as he opened the door "After you," he motioned. He turned the lights on and she was immediately taken aback at how amazing the main living space was. It was huge. A large leather sectional sofa sat to one side, there was a flat screen television hanging above a beautiful fireplace and their Christmas tree was tucked in the far corner of the room. She was impressed. She took her shoes off and put her purse on the couch "It's just two bedrooms and one bath but it's plenty for Roland and I. Here I'll show you," he said. He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway to the left and gave her a tour of that side of the house. Then, they went back to the living room and she couldn't help but gaze in wonder at their tree "Would you like a drink? I have wine."

"Yes, please that would be lovely."

"I'll be right back," he said. She nodded and began to walk around the room; she admired the tree and he had several pictures hanging on the wall. They were of mostly Robin and Roland but there were a few with some other people who must be their friends. He came back in a few minutes later carrying two glasses. He was drinking water and he handed her a glass of red wine.

They sat down on the sofa "Robin, this is beautiful."

"Thank you. I needed a special place for Roland and me."

"It's lovely," she said. He started talking about the house and as the conversation continued; apparently it was his turn to spill his guts: his wife Marion died giving birth to Roland. Regina was shocked. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over her lap as she listened to him tell the story. When he finished; he was wiping his face and she gripped his hand. There was an awkward silence for a bit and then he asked if she wanted another glass of wine. She was unsure but replied in the affirmative since he would be driving her home. He went to the kitchen but was back quickly "Are you alright," she asked.

"Yes, you're very easy to talk to," he said softly. "It feels nice to open up to someone after all this time. Are you warm enough?"

"Yes," she said as she snuggled a little bit closer to him "Is this okay?"

"Of course," he replied as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"It's still early."

"It's about nine; I told Henry I'd have you home no later than eleven."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"We have a whole two hours" she said lifting her eyebrows and smiling at him.

He laughed "Don't tease."

"Sorry," she said chuckling.

"I want you to be comfortable. So, we'll do whatever you want."

"I like the sound of that."

He faced her and she shifted even closer to him "Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

"No, but thank you," she said as she rubbed her nose against his. She was giving him permission and he took the bait. Robin kissed her slowly and now there was barely any space in between their bodies. Their kisses escalated quickly and they didn't stop. Occasionally, they would come up for air and he would kiss the side of her face and try to move down to her neck but she would start the process all over again and move him back toward her lips. Tongues, teeth, mouths, fingers teasing and their bodies pressing; she was losing her mind. This man – this wonderful sexy man was kissing, touching and whispering in her ear and Regina Mills was falling fast. She clenched her thighs together; trying desperately to ignore the wetness between her legs but as the minutes passed it was becoming difficult.

He pulled back slightly and they were breathing heavily "God, I want you so much but I know we can't," he said.

She nodded "Maybe, you should take me home?"

"I will do whatever you want Regina," he whispered.

"I will not deny that this feels . . . so good," she said breathlessly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her forehead "Sit on my lap," he said as he placed his hands on either side of her waist; he tugged her gently.

"This could be the start of something very dangerous," she whispered as she carefully shifted her body and straddled his lap. Her dress rode up slightly and Robin wrapped his hands around her "How about we make a rule," she suggested as she licked and then sucked on his pulse point.

"I'm listening or at least I'm trying to," he said laughing.

She sat back "No clothes come off," she said seriously.

"Deal but that doesn't mean . . . I can't get you off? Does it," he asked somewhat shyly.

"Um . . ."

"I can convince you. I want you to feel good," he teased as he leaned in and kissed her again. Regina let him; his tongue danced with hers and she ran her fingers through his hair as his hands caressed and squeezed her ass through her dress. She rocked her hips and he pulled away and kissed her neck; she tossed her head back and closed her eyes as he licked and sucked on her skin. She roughly pulled his mouth back to hers and couldn't help but start to ride him. Robin chuckled against her mouth "Wait . . . let me," he said as he slowly placed his hand under her dress "Tell me if you want me to stop. Alright," he said seriously. She nodded and kissed him as his fingers drifted against her underwear. She was thankful she wore decent ones even though he wasn't going to see . . . oh; he shifted her higher onto his lap and her legs were now exposed. She released his mouth and looked down at him "Alright," he asked as he finally moved the material aside and placed a finger inside her. She nodded and bit her lip and he began to touch her "Oh' my God; you're wet," he whispered as he started kissing her neck again. Her breathing was becoming rapid and he pulled her closer to his chest "So gorgeous," he said as he continued to caress and tease her. He nipped on her bottom lip and she actually whimpered as he stroked her clit. She wiggled her hips and began to ride his hand "That's it. I want to please you Regina." She gripped his hair and he groaned as she slammed her mouth on his again; now she rocking against him so hard she could feel him through her dress. He was definitely enjoying this because he was started to breathe heavily and he was rock hard underneath her. She was going to come on top of this man with his hand up her dress and she didn't give a shit. She needed this more than anything right now and she was going to take it.

He began moving his finger in and out at a much faster pace and she cried out "Robin. Oh' my God. Robin. I'm going to . . ." She gripped his shoulders and moaned; she couldn't help but squeeze her thighs together as she came. She could feel the liquid dripping down her legs and she knew it probably spilled all over him. Regina was still rocking her hips as Robin pulled his finger out of her and began to kiss her again. Slowly, sweetly his tongue moved over hers and she moaned as his fingers caressed the side of her face and then glided through her hair. She pulled back and placed her forehead against his as she attempted to catch her breath. Robin kissed her cheek "Wow," she whispered.

He chuckled "You're exquisite," he said as he pecked her mouth one more time. She sat back and he glanced into her face "Are you alright?"

She smiled "Yes that was . . ."

"Sexy," he said as he pulled her in for a hug. They embraced for a minute or two and then she carefully slid off his lap. She glanced down and not only was he hard but there was definitely a wet mess on his pants "It's alright. I'll go change. We'll tell the boys there was an accident at dinner or something. They probably won't even notice. Don't worry," he said as he kissed her quickly and then went to his room. Regina slid to the edge of the sofa and placed her head in her hands. She needed a moment to catch her breath. This was all so sudden and overwhelming. She could feel the sticky mess between her thighs. She really needed to clean up but could not deny how good she felt. It was intense and emotional. Regina caught her breath and just in time because Robin came out dressed in jeans and a different shirt "There are wipes in the bathroom if you'd like to clean up. Take your time," he said. She did exactly that and sure enough everything she needed was at her disposal in his bathroom. It took her a few moments but once she cleaned up and was comfortable she headed back out to the living room and Robin was sitting on the sofa and two bottles of water were on the small end table. He handed one to her and she drank down half the contents "Are you alright?"

"Robin, stop asking me that. Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright," she asked.

He chuckled "Yes, you are extraordinary Regina and so . . . so beautiful." She bit her lip and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and informed her they should be going. They finished their water; she put on her shoes and coat and part of her couldn't help but be sad this wonderful night was coming to an end. Once in the car; she shifted as close as she could to him and he held her hand while she placed her head on his shoulder. When they arrived at her house it was exactly eleven o'clock. He turned off the engine and pulled her against him for one last quick make out session. She giggled as they kissed for what seemed like a long time; when in reality it had only been ten minutes. Finally, Robin released her mouth "My Company Christmas Party is this Wednesday night. Will you come? Everyone brings their families. I'm having it catered at the store. You're welcome to bring Henry. I'm sure he'd enjoy a free meal and maybe he and Roland can play a few video games? There will be a lot of people but . . . will you be my date?"

She smiled "What time should we be there?"

"Seven o'clock," he said as he kissed the top of her hand. "You should also know there is an ugly sweater competition."

"Sounds fun," she said. He kissed her one last time and they got out of the car and headed inside her house. Both boys were asleep on the sofa and Regina turned the light on "We're home," she said quietly.

They stirred and Henry rolled his neck "What time is it?"

"Sorry, we were a little late. It's eleven fifteen," Robin said.

"It's alright. Did you have a nice time?" They both nodded and Henry replied "Good. Alright then; I'm heading up to bed. See ya Roland." They bumped fists and Roland yawned and Regina helped him with his hat and coat. He was dead on his feet. She couldn't help but notice out of the corner of her eye that Robin handed Henry a few bills. He was trying to be discreet but she did see it. Granted, he was sly because it was fast. Apparently, he was paying Henry for babysitting? This, she hadn't known about.

Once Roland was dressed; Robin kissed her quickly on the mouth "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yes, thank you again for dinner and . . ."

He smiled "Thank you. Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Robin." She watched them out the window until they drove off and then she made sure the house was locked up tight and the lights were out. She headed upstairs and Henry's light was still on in his room. She knocked on the door and then opened it "Henry, did Robin pay you for watching Roland?"

Henry was already getting into bed "Yes, he gave me twenty bucks. He said he knows Roland is younger than me and can get over excited and what not so he wanted to pay me. Don't get mad at him."

"I'm not mad. I just didn't know. When did he decide this?"

"Tonight, when he got here," Henry said.

"Oh' alright then. Did you two have a good time?"

"Yeah, we watched a few movies and then Roland fell asleep so I was texting with Violet. Did you?"

She couldn't help the blush that crept up and over her cheeks "Yes, he took me to a really fancy restaurant. It was beautiful. He's invited us to his Company Christmas Party Wednesday night. Free food and he says he's going to have a bunch of video game consoles hooked up. You don't have to come but you're invited."

"Sounds good; I'll come." She sat on the edge of his bed and he let out a breath "What is it mom?"

"It's just . . . is Violet your girlfriend?"

"I don't know yet. I'm working on it. Is Robin your boyfriend," he teased.

She laughed "Let's not rush things. But, I do like him – a lot."

"You deserve to be happy. Just so you know; I like him. It's about time you met someone nice." She didn't care that he was fourteen; she hugged him and then kissed his cheek.

He scooted down under the covers and she kissed his forehead "Thank you. I love you Henry. Goodnight and thank you for babysitting."

"Goodnight mom. And you're welcome." She closed the light and headed to her bedroom. She really wanted to take a shower but she was exhausted. So, she slipped out of her dress, got into bed and for the first time in a long while fell asleep without a care in the world.

The Christmas season was in full swing. The holiday was only fifteen days away and Regina was starting to feel overwhelmed. Yes, she'd done all her Christmas shopping but nothing was wrapped yet. Tuesday night's rehearsal didn't end until eight o'clock and she had originally planned to wrap. Once she arrived home; Henry helped her make something quick for dinner and then he agreed to help her with the presents for over an hour. She was thrilled that she'd gotten so much done but mother and son were exhausted after that and Regina never saw Robin's text message until the next morning. It was a simple "hello" to see if she was awake and when she hadn't responded he's just sent one more saying "See you tomorrow. XO." Wednesday she had rehearsal for the pageant almost all day. They started at nine in the morning and didn't finish until four thirty. She raced home to shower and change before Robin's party but despite her efforts they were half an hour late leaving the house. She had almost forgotten about the fact that it was an "Ugly Sweater" affair and at the last minute she'd somehow managed to coerce Emma into going home during rehearsal and getting her one to borrow. Apparently, her friend had several because Regina was able to choose between reindeer and gingerbread man. She went with the latter. The sweater was black and white; had a huge gingerbread cookie on the front but one of its legs was broken. On the top it read "Oh Snap!" Thankfully, it was cute and not ugly. She wore it with black leggings, boots and her long leather coat. She was actually very satisfied with the outfit. Henry was dressed simply in jeans, boots and a plain red Christmas Sweater. She told him he was boring and he shrugged and said "You look good. Let's go. We're late." It wasn't a long drive to the party and once they arrived she was shocked as to how many cars were in the lot. Once inside; she was surprised to find there was a huge area in the center of the store that was set up with tables, chairs and lots of food. Henry took their coats and placed them on the back of two chairs and her eyes scanned the room.

She didn't see Robin but his son ran straight up to them and pulled Henry over to the table; explaining he was waiting for him to eat. Finally, Regina spotted Robin talking to someone and they made eye contact. He excused himself and hurried over to her "I'm sorry. Rehearsal ran late," she explained.

He kissed her quickly on the mouth "No need to apologize. I'm glad you're here," he said.

"Roland already found Henry," she said.

"Are you hungry? There's plenty and I actually waited. I wanted to eat with you," he admitted.

"To be honest; I haven't eaten much today. It was super busy." He led her to the tables with the food and her stomach growled as her eyes coasted over the selection; a full wedge, pasta and Caesar salad, sausage and peppers, roasted vegetables, bread and butter, soda, tea and water. There was more but she decided on a little bit of everything and then she and Robin took a seat at the end of one of the tables "This is amazing. You've done a wonderful job," she said.

He smiled "Thank you. I like to treat my employees once in a while. So, you had a busy day," he asked as he began to eat. They chatted and Regina admitted that she was feeling overwhelmed "There is much progress since we started but I think everyone is getting tired. I might have to cancel one day so that the dancers and crew can rest."

"Is that such a bad thing," he asked.

She shrugged "Not really and that gives me a chance to rest also. My two assistants could use a break. This is the first year I've given them more responsibility and I think they are getting overwhelmed. What about you? Did you really work twelve hours yesterday? I saw that on Facebook."

He smiled "Yes, and I did notice that you added me." He took a sip of water and then replied "My assistant was feeling under the weather and I decided he better take a break. So, I worked all day. It was okay though. Belle took care of Roland after school and he actually slept at her house and she got him up and ready today. I slept like a log last night."

"I didn't see your text until this morning," she admitted.

"I figured." Just then a few people came over to thank Robin for the party and he introduced Regina as his "date." Then, when they were finished eating; she checked on Henry and Roland while he met with some of the families. They were already playing video games so she headed back over to hang out with Robin. She was startled to see that a beautiful, tall woman with dark hair was hugging him close; he stepped back and Regina could tell he was uncomfortable.

She waltzed up confidently and reached for Robin's hand "Sorry I was just checking on the kids."

"Oh' there you are love; Cru this is Regina. The woman I was telling you about."

The woman smiled and took Regina's hand "Oh' nice to meet you darling. I had no idea this handsome drink of water was dating someone now. I've been trying to get my claws into him for quite some time now," she teased. There was an awkward silence "I'm kidding. Of course; Robin knows what I'm really after is his beautiful store."

He shook his head "I'm not selling. I've told you this a million times and I never will," he said seriously.

"Darling, why can't you be reasonable. He loves to play hard to get," Cru said as she winked at Regina.

She could tell Robin was getting upset; as he took a step back "I won't say it again. I hope you enjoy the party Cru. But, I'm not selling. C'mon Regina there a few people I want you to meet," he said as he took her hand and pulled her away from the horrid woman only known as Cru.

Regina wrapped an arm around the middle of his back as they walked "Are you alright?"

"I need a break. Will you come upstairs with me," he asked.

"Of course," she said. Once they arrived in his office she closed the door and he sat on the sofa. Regina got him a bottle of water out of his mini fridge and sat beside him "She was . . . interesting."

"Cruella and yes that's her actual name; she's been after my company for years and wants to make it a franchise. But that's never going to happen. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

Regina placed an arm around his shoulder "You are very welcome."

He rubbed his nose against hers "I didn't really get a proper hello. May I have one," he asked smiling. She laughed and then leaned in for a kiss. As their mouths met his right hand reached up and grabbed the side of her head. She pulled him closer and her fingers dug into his shoulders; he bit her bottom lip by mistake but apparently she didn't mind because several moans emitted from the back of her throat. Robin released her mouth and rubbed her nose again "You look incredible tonight."

She laughed "The sweater?"

"It's adorable."

"I'll admit I had to borrow it from my friend. I almost completely forgot."

"It's alright. I like it. I like a lot of things about you Regina." She leaned in to kiss him again but then someone knocked on his door. They jumped apart and stood and Robin yelled for whomever it was to come in "Leroy, anything wrong?"

His Stock Crew Supervisor was lingering in the door "No, boss but it's time for the managers to judge the ugly sweater contest. I was told to come up and get you," he explained.

"We'll be down in a minute. Leroy this is . . ."

"Regina," Leroy said as he took a few steps and shook her hand "No wonder the boss is smitten. She's pretty," he said winking at Robin.

She laughed "It's nice to meet you."

"Go," Robin said somewhat embarrassed and Leroy left his office "Jesus," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck "So . . . smitten are you Mr. Locksley?"

He pulled her close "Very much so," he admitted as he glanced into her face.

She cleared her throat "We should go downstairs. Everyone is waiting."

He pecked her lips and then took her hand "You're right." Once they joined everyone he motioned for Leroy to make the announcement for everyone to gather around for the results of the ugly sweater competition.

Regina leaned in close to his ear "Should I go join Henry?"

"Will you stand here with me," he asked.

"Sure," she replied smiling. Leroy announced the third place winner who was a young cashier named Rachel who had a picture of a reindeer on the front of her sweater and light up antlers. She squealed as Robin handed her a gift card and then she stood to the side. The second place winner was a stock crew member named Peter who had a sweater filled with all different symbols of Christmas sprawled all over it; trees, packages, reindeer and a huge Santa Clause face in the center.

Robin handed his associate a gift card and said "That's pretty ugly. Good job Pete." The kid laughed and thanked him and stood next to Rachel. The first place winner was announced and it was the payroll manager's assistant and her name was Ashley. Her sweater had lights on the front and back that lit up but she was also wearing a tree Christmas hat as well. She'd obviously made her sweater and the effort showed. Everyone was clapping as she made her way up to Robin and he handed her not only a gift card but a giant gift basket with goodies as well "Well done Ash. I can tell you made that," he said.

She smiled "I did. Thank you, Robin," she replied as she stood next to Rachel and Peter.

Robin cleared his throat "Thank you everyone for always working so hard. This is our busiest time of year and you've all done wonderful. So, please enjoy the rest of the party and Merry Christmas!" The crowd yelled "Merry Christmas" back and everyone started mingling again.

Roland and Henry suddenly joined them "Good job Papa."

"Thank you. Are you two alright? Henry?"

"Yea we're fine. Mom, do we still have time? There's a new PS4 game I'd like to try," he said.

She smiled "Yes, go ahead. But, only for a little while longer."

They ran off and Robin gripped her hand "Good thing Santa is bringing Henry a Playstation," he teased.

She laughed "Yes, good thing. How did you manage to get so many in stock," she asked.

"Oh' I don't reveal my secrets milady," he replied as he kissed the top of her hand.

"You're a tease," she said quietly into his ear.

"You've no idea," he replied back. He mingled with his associates and Regina didn't mind that he held her hand and walked her around. A short while later; the dinner was cleaned up and desert was served. She grabbed a cookie or two and then miraculously their sons showed up again. There were many delicious offerings to choose from and she couldn't help but eye a slice of chocolate cheesecake. There was no way she was eating one by herself but Robin must have noticed because he grabbed a slice and two forks and asked if she wanted to share. The boys scarfed down a slice of cake each and then ran back over to play. When people started leaving; Robin was the perfect host and then finally the catering service began to clean up as well. Regina knew it was time to go and she couldn't suppress the yawn that came over her. Robin was still beside her and he rubbed her back "Tired?"

"Yes, exhausted. I have rehearsal at nine but I'm thinking of taking a half day and giving everyone off on Friday." Regina called for Henry and he motioned he would be there in a minute and Robin helped her put on her coat "What's your schedule like Friday," she asked.

"Closing and then opening Saturday; but maybe we can meet for lunch before I come to work," he suggested.

"I'd like that," she said. Henry and Roland ran over and everyone said their goodbyes. With one last quick kiss; Regina and her son were walking out and Robin watched them. She turned one final time to wave and he bit his lip and raised his hand. She winked at him and put her arm around Henry's shoulders.

Leroy came up to stand next to him and Robin sighed "What is it?"

"I've been working for you . . . well for a long time boss. Never have you brought a date to this party."

"Yes, well times change."

"She's nice and a looker . . ."

"LEROY . . ."

"Okay, sorry but it's true. Is she your girlfriend," he teased.

Robin shifted from foot to foot nervously "Technically, I haven't asked her."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know. We just started seeing each other recently. Maybe, the perfect moment," Robin said unsurely.

"Don't wait boss. Tell her how you feel. Let's just say everyone can tell you two are hot for each other."

"Jesus. Are you done," Robin asked as he glared at his friend.

Leroy laughed "Yeah. Merry Christmas boss and thanks for the party."

Robin clapped him on the back "Merry Christmas. Now get home safe and I'll see you tomorrow." Roland ran up and asked if they were leaving and Robin said they'd go soon so his son ran off to play. Robin needed a minute. Now, Leroy had him thinking; when should he ask Regina to be his girlfriend? Was there the perfect moment? He'd just have to wait and see how everything played out. But, Leroy was right about one thing; they were definitely hot for one another.

Thursday Regina let everyone leave Rehearsal at two o'clock. It was quiet and she had the whole place to herself. She was itching to dance and she'd been waiting for the right moment. Today was the day. One of her favorite Christmas songs was by the Tran-Syberian Orchestra – Carol of the Bells. She stretched her body very carefully and drank down half a bottle of water. She wrapped her feet and ankles and when she felt she was completely ready she pushed play on her C.D Player. The ballet dance to this song was her absolute favorite.

It started slow and she used those moments to get her body ready. She could feel the stretches in her calves and her feet and it felt fine. She could tell her spins were right on tempo. She loved the music so much and when the first part ended she prepared for the faster bit. She smiled and moved right into it. Her crescendo's and leg lifts were perfect and her spins were exhilarating. The bit with a little more "rock" feel started and she grew excited. She could see the fluidity in her arms. She felt powerful and strong - she loved it. It wasn't every day she got to do this. She only let herself feel this once in a while. She couldn't chance an injury again. She sensed something or rather someone out of the corner of her eye but she ignored them and kept moving. Regina could feel the sweat pouring down her back and she knew she was growing tired but she was determined to finish the song. She was proud of her spins mostly and at one point she turned and realized the person who had moved into her studio was Robin. At first she was nervous but then the music slowed signaling it was almost the end of the song and she took her time. She really forced her body to move with the tempo and then the ending drew near and the music sped up once again. With a few final spins and leg lifts; the song drew to a close and she bowed for the end. She stood up slowly and then walked over to her C.D player and turned it off. She grabbed her towel, wiped her chest and then downed the rest of her water. He wasn't moving. It was as if he wasn't sure what he should do. She smiled at him "Well, are you coming over here? Or are you just going to stand there all day," she asked.

He walked toward her and finally said "I'm sorry. I was just stopping in to see if you wanted to grab a coffee. I'm on a break," he explained. She dropped to the floor and checked her feet. They seemed alright and she began to unwrap the tape that secured them. He looked down and said "That was unbelievable."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I didn't mean to intrude but once I saw you I couldn't bring myself to leave," he admitted.

"It's alright. I've been dying to dance like that for days. It's my favorite Christmas song. I'm not supposed to let myself go often but I couldn't resist."

"I can't help but feel I shouldn't have watched . . ."

"If I didn't want you to see I would have stopped when I noticed you," she said softly. She finally glanced into his eyes "Well, are you going to kiss me hello at least," she teased. He laughed and then grabbed the side of her face and kissed her until they couldn't breathe "Sorry, I'm sweaty."

"I don't care," he said as he placed his forehead against hers. "I'm honored you didn't stop," he whispered as he rubbed his nose against hers.

She cleared her throat and took a step back "So, I believe you mentioned coffee?"

"Yes, would you like to go have one with me?"

"I would. Let me gather my things and then we can go," she said as she reached down and put on her sweatshirt. "I gave everyone tomorrow off; Henry and I are finally going to get our tree. So, tonight I'm getting my decorations from the attic," she explained.

"Oh' that sounds nice. I was wondering when we didn't see a tree at your house," he said as he grabbed her bag off the floor. She gave him a look "I want to carry it for you."

"Thank you. Yes, well usually I'm much more organized but I've been distracted as of late," she said teasingly.

He laughed "You are too much Miss. Mills."

"I try." They drove in separate cars to get coffee and they spent an hour in the shop; talking, laughing and flirting with one another. He was annoyed because he had to go back to work. Once they were outside they kissed goodbye; she finally had to push him away because he kept saying over and over again he didn't want to go. With one final kiss; they got into their cars and headed in their perspective directions. Robin couldn't stop thinking about Regina. She was dancing through his head all night; she had stolen his heart and he wondered if maybe it was time to have a serious conversation with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

Christmas Eve was only a few days away and after two dress rehearsals she was confident the show would be a complete success. She'd planned a holiday party at her studio and it was pot luck. Everyone who was attending was bringing a dish; students and their families would be coming and it was by invitation only. Her school was small and she couldn't wait to mingle with all the families. She planned it for the Wednesday before the pageant; the twenty-first and on Sunday night as she was going over her list for the food she realized she should ask Robin if he'd like to be her date. After all; he'd asked her to his company holiday party. She was always too busy to bring a date but this year was completely different. Henry never went to the party. He didn't mind working the pageant but he always went to his friend's house to sleepover on the night of the studio party and that's what his plan was. The wheels were turning in Regina's head and she prayed that Robin didn't have to close his store and if he did – she hoped he'd switch it around somehow. She called his phone but he didn't answer. She left him a message that she wanted to ask him something and could he call her as soon as he got the message. An hour later; she was throwing a load of laundry in the dryer and she received a text from him "I just finished work. Should I call?"

She responded simply with "Yes." She picked up on the first ring "Hello."

"Hi, is everything alright? You seemed upset in the message you left earlier," he said.

"Oh' I'm sorry it's just . . . well I completely forgot about something that I should have mentioned much sooner."

"What is it?"

"This Wednesday is my Christmas Party for the school. It's by invitation only and believe it or not it's pot luck. The families all bring a dish and well . . . I'm hoping you don't have to work? I'd like you to come."

She waited patiently and finally she heard him say "Shit. Regina, I really would love to but I don't know if I can switch," he admitted.

"Oh' I understand. I'm upset with myself because I should have asked you sooner."

"I really would love to. What time does it finish? I'd like to stop by."

"It's from six to eight."

"I'll try. I promise," he said sighing.

"Robin, you're very busy. Don't worry. I completely understand."

"I know but I really wish I could go."

She giggled "You're sweet. It's fine. Are you heading home?"

"Yes, I need to wrap presents. I'm behind."

"Alright; well I'm super busy until Wednesday but drop me a message."

"Will do; I'll miss you," he said. They said goodnight and Regina glanced down at the dining room table. She couldn't help but be slightly disappointed but she knew it wasn't Robin's fault. She went back to work and was confident everything would be great for Wednesday.

Wednesday came quickly and Henry did in fact stay at his friend's house so at five o'clock Regina went to the studio to prepare for the party. Emma and Tink had done a wonderful job setting everything up and finally at six o'clock students, and their families began arriving. Regina wore a simple red dress and after about an hour the party was in full swing. There was music; the food was delicious and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. She'd mingled with several parents and had even been given a few donations; which made her very happy. She decided to take a small break and Emma came over to stand next to her as she watched the room "So, everything seems to be going well," she said.

"Yes, thank you. You and Tink did a great job."

"Thanks. I can't help but be somewhat happy that this is almost over. My body is exhausted."

"I can understand that," Regina said.

"So, is your new boyfriend coming tonight," Emma teased.

"Robin and I doubt it. He's closing tonight."

"He is your boyfriend right Gina?"

She cleared her throat "Well, we haven't really . . . he hasn't asked. Well, what I mean to say . . ."

"Why does he have to ask you? Just talk to him."

"I don't know. We haven't been seeing each other for that long."

"It doesn't matter. He obviously means something to you. Last year you barely let Tink and I help."

Just then several of her students couldn't help but dance spontaneously on the other side of the studio. Regina toed off her shoes "Stop with the inquisition. I'm going to dance," she said as she ran over to join them. Her students were thrilled at the sight of her dancing and they were cheering and laughing. On one particular spin; she glanced toward the entrance and Robin was watching her. He was here! She stopped dead in her tracks and everyone was still cheering for her.

She told them to take over and she headed over to where Robin was standing "Hello there Mr. Locksley," she said brightly as he held out a hand to her.

"Sorry I'm late," he said smiling as he gave her a quick peck on the mouth.

"I thought you were closing," she asked.

"Well, let's just say my crew has never seen me look so happy. So, they offered to cover for me tonight," he said.

"Wow, that's nice. Have you eaten? There's plenty left," she said. She took his hand and showed him over to where the buffet was set up.

Emma came over quickly with Regina's shoes "So, is this Robin," she asked.

"Yes, Robin this is my friend Emma," she said introducing them and putting her shoes back on. Robin fixed a plate of food and then she sat with him white he ate. She was shocked that he was here but very glad. It turned out Leroy couldn't let him miss this party since Regina had gone to his. So, he offered to close the store down for him. The girls on the other side of the room were yelling for her to join them again and she couldn't resist "I'll be right back," she said as she took off her shoes again.

He laughed "You should just keep them off." She waved at him and he shook his head and kept eating.

Robin was startled when a young woman sat down next to him "I don't think I can ever remember her dancing at one of our holiday parties before."

"Oh . . ."

"Sorry I'm Tink. I'm one of Regina's assistants and her friend," she explained.

"Nice to meet you," Robin said.

"So, you're the boyfriend she's been keeping from us."

"Um . . ."

"You are her boyfriend aren't you," Tink asked.

Robin laughed "Well, technically I haven't asked her yet but . . ."

"I wouldn't wait. I'm sure she feels the same way. I can tell by the way she looks at you," Tink said as she stood from the table and walked away. Robin watched as Regina danced with the children and he couldn't help but smile as she kept glancing in his direction. He had an idea. It just came to him. He stood quickly and walked over to where everyone was crowding around her.

He stuck out his hand and practically yelled over the music "May I have this dance?" She stepped into his arms and they began to move around the floor. Someone made the music louder and everyone was cheering them on "I don't know what to do," he said into her ear.

She smiled "Just follow me." They danced together as if no one was watching and Robin couldn't help but wonder if he was falling . . .

She had to admit. She didn't expect this. He'd stayed and helped her clean up and when everyone was gone she spontaneously told him she had the house to herself tonight. He called Belle and she offered to watch Roland overnight. Once they arrived at Regina's she opened the door and when they walked inside he quickly turned her around and claimed her mouth with his. She kicked off her shoes and so did he; Regina pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the floor "Should we hang those up," he asked against her lips.

"No," she replied quite sternly as she shimmied out of her own coat and dropped it. She grabbed his chin and brought his mouth back to hers and he groaned. She started undoing his shirt and he held her hands against his chest "What is it," she asked. He had to say something before they did this . . . didn't he "Robin, do you want this," she asked.

He placed his forehead against hers "Yes, God yes. I want this and you but first I have to ask you something," he said.

She was playing with the buttons on his shirt and her hands moved up and around his neck "I'm listening."

"I was waiting for the right moment but, I want to know if you'll be with me. What I mean to say is . . ."

"Yes," she said suddenly.

"Yes . . ."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Mr. Locksley?"

He smiled "Is that corny?"

"No, not at all and my answer is yes. So, I know we haven't been together that long and I'm usually not this forward but . . . will you take me upstairs to my room?" He answered by slamming his mouth on hers and she continued unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled it off quickly and then he lifted his white tank top over his head and dropped it to the floor. She took a step back and ran her hands over his chest; he closed his eyes as she touched him and he groaned. Regina turned around "Unzip me," she said softly over her shoulder. Robin brought the zipper down and she stepped out of her dress. He let out a breath at the first sight of her. She was wearing red and his eyes drank in her appearance. He swore he might have drooled.

He stepped toward her and she licked her lips as he hoisted her into his arms "Wrap your legs around my waist," he said as his mouth came down on hers. Regina did what he asked and then he started up the steps to her room. It amazed her that he walked upstairs with her in his arms and still managed to kiss her with such . . . passion. They were on fire; the both of them and as she swiped her tongue against his and then bit his bottom lip he groaned into her mouth. Once inside her bedroom he placed her down on her feet and she immediately began to unbutton his pants "Are we not taking our time," he asked as she peeled them down his legs and tossed them across the floor.

She rubbed her nose against his and smiled "I thought maybe the second time; we'd go slower? What do you think," she asked. Her lips teased and licked his neck and finally he couldn't take it anymore and unsnapped her bra and it fell to the ground. She moaned as his fingers began to touch and tease her breasts. He took a step back and then swiped his tongue over one of her nipples and she moaned "I take it you like my idea," she whispered. He nodded and then kissed her – hard. It was tongue; lots of tongue and she was growing wetter by the second. She reached down and touched him; he was rock hard and their kisses became more intense. Finally, she pulled him toward her bed and he removed the last bits of clothing that were left on both of them. When her head hit the pillow; Robin was looking down into her face and his fingers finally touched her where she needed him most. She bit her lip and moved her hips "Robin, please," she said glancing into his eyes. He kissed her slowly and then he carefully moved inside her . . . their mouths met in a heated kiss as they slid under the blankets. Robin didn't leave until eight the next morning . . .

At four o'clock on Christmas Eve, the cast and crew of the pageant arrived and everything was on schedule. Roland was dropped off by his sitter and Henry was now officially in charge of him. Robin was scheduled to work until six but Regina was grateful he was going to be able to catch the show at all. She was nervous. She hadn't told anyone except for her senior class dancers that she was performing with them. She'd rehearsed a few times but it was a secret and she couldn't wait for everyone's reactions. She would be dressed in full ballerina attire like the rest of her girls and somehow she'd managed to sneak her costume backstage without anyone else noticing. The show was about an hour and a half long with a fifteen minute intermission.

At five thirty; Storybrooke High School's auditorium was filling up and they were only minutes away. The yearbook Vice President was on site taking pictures for her and Regina was thrilled. Every year someone took photos for her to capture the memories of the show and she was grateful. At five forty-five she gathered her entire cast backstage for a "Pow Wow" and once they were settled down she began to speak "Everyone hold hands please and listen up. You've all done a wonderful job and I'm so proud. I want to thank Miss. Tink and Miss. Emma for working so hard this year. To my senior girls in the final number; I wish you luck with your future endeavors and I'm always here for you. To the rest of you; let's go out there and just have fun and do our best to make everyone in the audience happy.

On three "Mills Academy; one, two, three . . ." Everyone cheered three times and then Emma and Tink ordered the performers to get ready for curtain. Five minutes later; the lights went down and when Regina walked onstage everyone applauded "Thank you and good evening," she said into the microphone "Welcome to the Mills Academy Christmas Eve Pageant. The audience cheered and she continued "I'm so proud of all my dancers; but this is a special night for my seniors because this is their last Christmas Pageant. I want to thank the crew and of course Storybrooke High School for letting us perform for you here tonight. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the 2016 Mills Academy Christmas Eve Pageant." The audience cheered and Regina made her way backstage. The second she was offstage "The Charlie Brown Christmas Dance" began signaling the start of the show. She'd planned something different this year; in between the dance numbers there would be several vocals. She hoped it would go over well. After the first number was over; it was followed by "Joy to the World" and then "Silent Night." There were a few mishaps but nothing she couldn't handle; a broken shoe, a torn dress, a nervous performer. She was ready to handle anything that came up. Finally, when intermission came she immediately headed out to the lobby and outside for some air. Thing were going well but she still couldn't help but be nervous. The butterflies were tumbling around in her belly because of the final number. She rolled her neck and was startled when Robin softly said her name "Are you alright," he asked as he stood next to her.

She smiled and reached for his hand "Yes, what do you think so far?"

"I think my girlfriend is brilliant."

She laughed "You're sweet."

He kissed her quickly "I mean it. Everything seems to be going well."

She leaned into him and he placed an arm around her shoulder "Just a few minor issues but nothing we couldn't handle. Can you stay . . . after the show?"

"Yes," he replied as he kissed her again.

She nodded "Good. I might . . . I'll need you," she admitted.

He rubbed his nose against hers "God, I like the sound of that. I'm not going anywhere," he said as he pulled her into his arms for a hug. She took a step back and started to walk inside but he stopped her "Wait," he said as he grabbed her hand. He leaned in for one more peck on the mouth "For luck." She smiled and he watched as she high-tailed inside. Robin went back into the lobby and checked on the boys. They were working the refreshment table but then the announcement was made that intermission was over and they all hurried back into the auditorium. They were sitting in the middle of the theater; Roland had insisted they'd be able to see everything from there. The second act started with an intense dance number to the songs "All I want for Christmas is you" and "Santa Claus is coming to town." Then, surprisingly Miss. Tink came onto the stage and sang "Do you hear what I hear?"

Henry leaned toward Robin "This has never happened. Wow. Miss. Tink can sing," he said softly. After that number a fun vocal and dance rendition of "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer." They announced that the finale would begin in five minutes and Henry leaned over again "They've never done that before either."

"I hope nothing happened," Roland said. Robin hoped so also. The show had been amazing and Regina worked too hard to have something happen now. Finally, the lights went down again and the music started "Carol of the Bells." Robin knew this was the song that he'd caught Regina dancing to in her studio. He was startled when Henry once again leaned toward him "Mom, she's dancing," he whispered. Robin glanced at the stage and sure enough; Regina was up there with her senior girls and they were all dancing together. They were in shock and so was the audience. A massive amount of cheering was going on and everyone was excited she was on stage. When the tempo of the music started to get faster; the lights went all the way up and more dancers came onstage "I can't believe this," Henry said.

"She's having fun," Roland said.

Robin could tell Regina was in her element "She looks lovely," he whispered. She looked more than lovely; she was breathtaking. He didn't know much about ballet but he knew she was doing everything right. Her spins were timed exactly with her girls and by the audiences reaction they were enjoying the performance. Finally, the song ended and he and Henry were the first ones on their feet to give a standing ovation. The senior dancers embraced Regina immediately and there were a lot of tears. The entire cast came out to take a final bow including Tink and Emma. The company let Regina take a bow on her own and she continued to smile and wave. She looked right at the three of them and blew kisses and they all waved back. Henry said they should go out to the lobby and wait; so they went right away and watched as the dancers came out to meet their families. Regina came out a few minutes later; still wearing her leotard but placed a Mills Academy sweatshirt over her head. Pictures were taken and a reporter from the local newspaper even interviewed her. Henry said they should wait to the side and they did so patiently.

When the crowd began to die down; she came over to them "Mom, that was awesome," Henry said as he hugged her.

Roland hugged her next and Robin kissed her quickly "Do you need anything?"

She smiled and gripped his hand "Yes, Henry can you take Roland backstage and see if Emma and Tink need help?"

The boys took off and she grabbed Robin's hand "I need a favor and I can't believe I'm going to ask this. I need quiet," she said as she pulled him down one of the hallways away from the crowd.

She leaned against the wall and he stood in front of her "Regina, I'm here for you. What's wrong," he asked. She was hesitant to talk and he grabbed the side of her head "Spit it out."

She laughed "Would Roland be disappointed if he woke up tomorrow at my house? I know it's Christmas but . . ."

"Oh . . ."

"I spoke to Henry and he's fine with it. I know we just started seeing each other . . ."

"I can speak to Roland but I'm sure he'll love it. Where did this come from?"

She shrugged "Henry and I are always alone after the show and on Christmas morning. It would be nice . . . to not be alone," she said softly.

He kissed her and then placed his forehead against hers "I know the feeling. By the way; you were absolutely brilliant."

"Thank you."

"So, the boys and I will go to my house and get everything we need and meet you and your place. I'm sure you still have lots to do here."

"Yes, Robin - are you sure about this?"

"I get to wake up with you in my arms tomorrow; yes I'm sure." She grabbed his hand and they headed toward the lobby. Robin told the boys they were leaving and said he would explain what they were doing when they got to the car. Regina watched them walk out and couldn't remember the last time she felt so alive and happy. She went backstage to see what kind of progress was being made with the clean-up.

After getting home; setting Roland up on Henry's floor and putting all the presents under the tree – she wanted a bath. Robin then said he needed to put his gifts out and informed Regina that Roland knew there was no Santa. He went on to explain that he'd caught Robin two years ago putting everything under the tree very early in the morning and that was that. She felt horrible but at least they didn't have to hide anything from his son. So, after another amazing show and spending time with Robin, Roland and Henry here she was soaking in the tub.

She'd checked her feet and her ankle and everything seemed fine. She wasn't in pain; just a little sore. There was a knock on the door and Robin opened it a crack "May I come in," he asked.

She smiled "Yes, is everything alright out there?"

He leaned against the wall "Yes, I put all the gifts out and filled the stockings. Roland and I love stockings. It's our favorite part."

She sat up slightly "We do also. Thank you Robin for being here with us."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad that I'm not alone either. It's been a long time and it feels nice. Take your time. I'm going to lie down." Regina did in fact take her time and twenty minutes later; she came out to her room and Robin appeared to be sleeping. She turned the lamp on next to the bed and then flicked the lights off and climbed in "I'm awake," he said softly. "Come here. I want to hold you." She did what he asked and snuggled into his arms "Merry Christmas Regina."

She kissed his cheek "Merry Christmas Robin."

Christmas morning was fun and filled with much laughter by all. Henry screeched at the top of his lungs at the sight of his new PS4 and he and Roland set it up immediately. It was the last gift of the morning. There were many gifts given and Regina was shocked that Robin had bought her several presents, a hat, gloves, a gift card to a spa in town and a few little things in her stocking. She'd managed to purchase him a few gifts also; cologne, a shaving set and a Starbucks card. They spent the whole day together and as Robin watched Regina show the boys the proper way to prepare and stuff a turkey he couldn't help but thank the Gods for bringing her into his life. He'd been alone for so long and both he and Roland deserved this. This was their first Christmas together as a family but it most definitely would not be their last. Exactly a year later at the Christmas Pageant Robin walked up on stage after the show; got down on one knee and proposed to Regina in front of everyone in the audience and her entire dance company. She of course said . . . yes.

 **Merry Christmas to my #OutlawQueen family! I love you guys!**


End file.
